


The Kitten of Fear

by Sapphire09



Series: Scary, Fearsome Kitten and His Actually Ferocious Puppy [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Rhodey POV, Ridiculous Shenanigans, awkward winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: The Winter Soldier keeps running away from him. So, of course, that's gotta be because he was scared of Tony, right?Nevermind that no one literally ever gets scared of Tony Stark, even when he was angry. Apparently, he was 'so cute when you're angry'. Like whatever. The Winter Soldier obviously recognized It, and he obviously saw that Tony Got It.There's first time for everything, Rhodey! Now I just gotta ask him what It was so I can use it to scare Loki!





	The Kitten of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this quote](https://incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes.tumblr.com/post/170738629093/tony-being-cute-is-really-hard-because-even-when):  
> Tony: Being cute is really hard because even when you’re angry, people just kinda giggle at you and say “aw you’re so cute when you’re angry” like, no. Stop. Recognize my power.

“Do you think he’s scared of me?” Tony asked out of the blue, startling Rhodey who had been half asleep on top of his food.

“Huh-whuh? Tony, what? What’s scary? Where’s the scary thing? I’ll fight them,” Rhodey mumbled out, still listing towards his food despite his words. Tony, who was unfairly awake and full of coffee which he didn’t share with Rhodey and thus responsible for his best friend’s still half-asleep state, turned his wide and sparkling brown eyes towards Rhodey and exclaimed, “Me! Don’t you think that’s why he’s been avoiding me?”

Rhodey blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his best friend’s exclamation, because ‘Tony’ and ‘scary’ just didn’t seem right to exist within the same sentence. Tony was probably the least scary person ever to enroll in the Academy, and anyone or anything that scares Tony and wasn’t named ‘Pepper’ shouldn’t be allowed to be within 10 meters of Tony’s person at all times. Jan will support him on this. So will Pepper. And probably also other 10 or 20 or so students in the Academy that somehow got caught in Tony’s web of persistent friendliness and a _dork_ ableness.

Really. Tony’s the kid who doesn’t know he’s popular and pretends like he is when he actually _is_ popular. It doesn’t make any sense, but somehow that’s how it is. That’s why Rhodey thought he could give himself some slack when another thing that doesn’t make sense spewed out of Tony’s mouth. Like Tony and ‘scary’. Or someone scared of Tony.

Preposterous.

“What are you talking about?” Rhodey asked, squinting his eyes as if it could help him parse through Tony’s words if he could see Tony clearer through his sleep-addled eyes.

“I’m talking about Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier!” which makes even less sense. The Winter Soldier is probably one of the scari _er_ students there in the Academy. He didn’t seem like it when he talked in lyrics and songs, but the man had a resting bitch-face that could intimidate lesser men.

Besides, Rhodey was pretty sure the Winter Soldier had a pretty obvious crush on his best friend, so the idea that he was ever scared of Tony was even _more_ ridiculous.

“Again, what the _hell_ are you talking about, Tones?”

Tony sighed exasperatedly, which was unfair, because _he’s_ not the one that had to parse through sleep-addled mind to understand _his_ best friend’s ridiculous nonsense. Though, he is a genius, so Rhodey’s nonsense probably made more sense to him. Maybe.

Rhodey, _me,_ needs coffee. Now.

“So, just now, Barnes just came into the cafeteria, see? But, he barely even entered the area before he just, froze, right there by the doors, and just turned around. Since we’re the only ones around right now, either he froze up because he saw you, or me. Now, I know you guys hang out at the blasting range, sometimes, and I’ve seen him greeting you once or twice in the hallways, so I’m pretty sure it was me he’s been avoiding. I’ve thought about why, and I can only think that he’s scared of me, that’s why he’s been avoiding me like that! Am I right or am I _right?_ ”

Rhodey blinked, took a drink (pulpy orange juice, _nice_ ), and blinked some more.

“Tony,” he said slowly, turning back to his _oblivious_ best friend. “Why do you think he’s scared of you?”

“Why else?” Tony asked back, blinking his guileless eyes at Rhodey. “He _literally_ froze up. And, the other day, he had stared at me in horror when I bumped into him. He always turned red and just, dashed away whenever we saw each other at the Quad. He barely even spoke to me whenever we passed each other, not even a hi! I must be too intimidating, too _scary_ , for him.”

There was something smug in Tony’s tone, something that probably should have worried Rhodey, especially if it was because he reveled in being feared. Only, Tony was too _cute_ to  _actually_ be feared. Even when he was angry, people would just coo over him and tell him right to his face how cute he is when he’s angry. Like a hissing kitten. Or a Bambi.

Also, Rhodey was pretty sure the instances Tony just mentioned, was because of Bucky’s massive crush on the oblivious man in front of him, and not because he was scared or whatever. He remembered that somehow, every time Tony accidentally saw him around, the Winter Soldier was either covered in bird-poop, courtesy of Sam’s prank, messy hair, courtesy of his spar with the Black Widow, or was covered in dirt, courtesy of Steve’s enthusiastic tackling.

In the chances when Tony caught him in a more clean and decent state, Bucky’s flight instinct would still kick in and he would run away from the room. Rhodey had accidentally caught Bucky when he was beating himself up for his flight instinct, face red and muttering to himself. Rhodey had taken a few seconds to stare in amusement before he left the man alone to his misery. Let Steve comfort, or whatever, his best friend. Rhodey’s got his own to worry about.

Oh, wait. In another light, Bucky’s probably really is scared of Tony, just not for the reason Tony’s probably thinking.

“Why do you think he’s scared of you?” Rhodey asked, curious even though he already had an idea. He took a bite of his breakfast, sleep already halfway gone. The orange juice and the pancake really were great, he wondered if Pepper managed to get the Academy to change the usual shit with the organic one Pepper likes.

“Well, obviously it was because _finally_ someone in this Academy recognized my power!” Tony exclaimed excitedly. Rhodey blinked again, the food that was already millimeters into his mouth now fell back in a heap on his plate.

“Huh?”

Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest, all dramatic and wise-like. “It’s gotta be because he saw me getting pissed off at the blasting range. I guess I did get too vicious, then.”

Tony getting vicious was, well… Still nothing to be feared, instead it usually generated more respect around the Academy for him. It showed his badassery, but Rhodey didn’t think anyone would actually get _scared_. Tony would still look like a small kitten viciously tearing a living room pillow apart. Considering that kitten would also be the one that repair said pillow, everyone would still coo while being impressed.

“You didn’t seem all torn up about getting feared,” Rhodey said matter of factly, continuing to eat his breakfast. Unless Barnes is ever going to man up and confess, Rhodey won’t be the person to enlighten Tony just how far off his guess was.

“It feels weird,” Tony said excitedly, weirdo. “But, like, _finally_ , there’s _someone_ that I can scare! Do you know how rare that ever happens? Everyone, when I get angry, just giggled and pat my head and told me how cute I am when I’m angry! Like, _no, stop, recognize my power and ferocity_! But, of course, no one would listen. I have to get Pepper or you or _Jan_ to even taken halfway seriously! Jan is like, the friendliest person around, Rhodey! And she's still scarier that I am! It was frustrating, Rhodeybear... But, Maybe now I can do some scaring on my own!”

Rhodey nibbled at the last of his pancakes, wondering if he should nip the idea, but he couldn’t see any way it will end the way Tony would intend it too. He can already see the gaggle of students that will coo _more_ when Tony inevitably tried his luck on _scaring_ anyone else in his mind’s eye _._

“You need to know what worked on Barnes first, though,” Rhodey said, finishing up his breakfast. “What was it, exactly, that made Barnes so scared of you. You know, so you can replicate it. Maybe this time you can even scare _Loki_.”

Tony predictably brightened, already jumping up from his seat. “Ooh!! That’s a great idea, Honeybear! I’m going to ask Bucky right now!”

Rhodey watched Tony dashing away, swallowed the last of his juice, and leisurely walked towards where Tony was heading. Nearing the Quad, he stopped for a bit to buy coffee, since he wanted to be totally awake for what’s about to happen. Just as the cup of coffee arrived in his hands, there was the Winter Soldier, running like crazy with red, blushing face across the Quad. Minutes later, Tony followed, walking towards Rhodey.

“He ran again,” Tony said, a little dejected, but also understanding. “I guess whatever it was, I must’ve really scared him, huh?”

Rhodey took a sip of his coffee. “Still like being the Feared One?”

Tony shrugged. “Well, I guess it does make conversation harder. I’ll try again later.”

Rhodey hid his smirk behind the cup of coffee he was sipping. “Yeah, you do that, Tones. You do that.”

* * *

Rhodey watched as the Winter Soldier’s face immediately turned red when he noticed it was Tony that had tapped his back. Tony barely managed to finish his sentence before Bucky threw his books towards Steve and bolted. Rhodey watched as Tony helped Steve gather the books and as Steve trying to apologize for his friend. Rhodey could also spot the astonished wonder on Captain America’s face when Tony probably replied with what he believed was the cause of Bucky’s avoidance.

Rhodey had to hear this.

“--makes him so scared of me?” Tony asked, earnest while failing to try to convey how he didn’t care about it very much. Steve’s eyes darted towards Rhodey, which was met with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhh, Tony…. I don’t think he was -”

“I mean, I’m not _that_ scary, am I? It felt good, at first, because finally, someone recognized my scary self! But, then he just kept running away, avoiding me! I need him to tell me _why_ he was scared so I can use it to scare _Loki!_ ”

“Tony, Bucky is - OUCH!” there was a bread knife hitting the back of Steve’s head. When they glanced towards the source, there stood a glowering, glaring, Winter Soldier, whose face immediately went back to blushing when he noticed Tony’s eyes were on him and quickly hightailed it again.

“Oh, that stupid, _immature -_ ” Steve muttered out before he stood and ran towards where Bucky had disappeared, leaving Tony and Rhodey behind.

Rhodey glanced at Tony, wondering what he will do now. Tony was pouting, staring at where the super-soldiers disappeared to in disappointment.

“Honeybear,” Tony said, still pouting, “being feared _sucks_.”

Rhodey nodded and patted Tony’s back in comfort, wondering if the Winter Soldier will ever grow a spine and _stop_ _running away_.

* * *

It was ridiculous. Funny, and ridiculous, also all kinds of pathetic the ways in which the Winter Soldier will run away from Tony. Enough that Tony doesn’t even try anymore lately, looking so dejected and sad at the thought of this one person being afraid of him. Rhodey would _love_ to tell him that it wasn’t _fear,_ but he didn’t actually know if it was a lie or not. Who knows, at this point. There’s probably a bit of fear there. Not of Tony, of course. That was absurd.

Now that all his running away have made Tony sad, Rhodey thought it was time for him to interfere.

“What are your intention towards my brother, Soldier?”

Rhodey would be lying if he said he didn’t delight in Bucky’s squirming, nervous and intimidated despite being the Winter Soldier in the face of War Machine.

“I-I think he’s pretty - _nice!_ Sir. Yes. Nice. And caring. Nice, too. I-I’d like to da- _befriend_! Befriend him. Sir.”

Rhodey blinked. He didn’t expect _that_ level of intimidated. Rhodey is perfectly aware Barnes’ bare hands could squash his very human self, if the man so wished. Barnes was staring at anywhere that wasn’t Rhodey, a stiff, unnatural grimace that was trying to be the most awkward smile ever graced his lips, and he was standing in the military resting pose, stiffly.

“You sure that’s what you want, Soldier?” Rhodey asked. If it was possible, the Winter Soldier stiffened even further, before somehow he seemed to wilt upon himself and muttered, “No…”

“Right,” Rhodey said. He watched Barnes’ face going through a myriad of emotions, mainly disappointment and anger, though Rhodey could recognize that all of them was directed towards himself.

“Look,” Rhodey started, “Confess, or don’t, it’s not my business. But, unless you genuinely disliked Tony, don’t run away from him anymore. If he was bothering you, tell him that right to his face. The man’s got enough complex as it is. Grow a spine and don’t avoid him anymore, Barnes.”

Rhodey watching as the blush on Barnes’ cheek intensified before the man nodded meekly.

“He’s… he’s not bothering me….” Barnes muttered out. Rhodey had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, because the man already looked too pathetic right now, twiddling his hands and in no way looks like the famed assassin he was supposed to be.

“Yes, yes, you want to hold him and kiss him and bang him, I know,” the alarmed look was insulting, really. Didn’t he know his crush was already the Academy’s worst-kept secret? “Still, not my business. But, you avoiding him all the time is starting to hurt his feelings. All I’m asking that you should stop running away whenever his eyes found yours. I know you’ve been low-key stalking him when he didn’t see you.”

With blush rising _more_ on his cheek and the overall meekly behavior, Barnes really didn’t look like the assassin Winter Soldier. No, he looks more like Rhodey’s little sister on her first crush. His twelve-years-old little sister.

The supposed assassin nodded again, and Rhodey got the feeling if he pushed more, he’ll feel more like a bully than a protective best friend. Besides, he thought he’s done enough now.

“Good,” Rhodey finished with a decisive nod. “Now get out of here. Find a backbone or two, and don’t you dare hurt him. If you do, then you better start running away too whenever you see me.”

Barnes straightened up, raising an honest to _God_ salute and exclaimed, “Sir yes sir!” before he apparently realized what he said, blushed again, and finally left.

Rhodey couldn’t blame Tony for wanting it. It _was_ nice to be feared.

* * *

“So… what did you say to him?” Steve sidled up next to Rhodes as the both of them watched Bucky finally standing his ground, attempting to woo Tony with a couple of songs, before finalizing it with an armful bouquet of red and yellow roses and one knee on the ground a-la Tarzan. All the while, his face never lost its blush, and Tony was also blushing hard.

“Why do you think I said something to him?” Rhodey asked back, glancing at the blond who stood like he finally had fewer burdens on his back.

“Because Sam and I’ve tried to talk to him for months, but he wouldn’t listen. Also, you’re one of the few people that can scare him into action. He also told me that you talked to him, before asking where he can find red and yellow roses.”

Rhodey smirked as he watched his best friend shyly accepting the armful of roses, looking so touched and _happy_.

“Are _you_ scared of me, Captain?” the idea was absurd. Steve was bigger than him, and also a super soldier to boot. Sure, he knows he can stand toe to toe with any of them in his suit, but so can probably everyone enrolling in the Academy. Well, maybe not  _all._ Still, it feels a little absurd.

“Yes.” Steve answered without hesitation. Rhodey laughed, because _wow,_ such a novel idea. Apparently, it wasn’t just the Winter Soldier he could instill fear into, but also the Golden Boy of America. That’s certainly useful.

“Well, I just told him to stop avoiding Tony. I didn’t think he would take it ten steps further.”

Steve chuckled when Bucky’s face turned redder and he stumbled when he was about to stand back up. Tony was charmed by the stumbling, the weirdo he is, while Rhodey had to raise an eyebrow at the display. The Winter Soldier was obviously embarrassed, but Tony was smiling and charmed as hell that the man quickly recovered.

“Oh man, look at them, being so cute together,” Sam said from Rhodey’s other side.

“ _Hush_! I can’t hear them!”

“Do we even _need_ to hear what they’re saying? Their faces said everything!”

“C’mon people, Tony’s _sensitive._ One wrong word from this Awkward Barnes and I swear I’ll shoot him so deep into the timefog!”

“That sounds unnecessarily harsh.”

“And Tony’s too unnecessarily cute to get hurt. What’s your point?”

As the people around them bickered in hushed voices, Rhodey noticed that Steve was turning to him again.

“I’m also scared of Jan,” he said, then squinted his eyes as he remembered something. “Also Miss Potts, now that I think about it. Huh.”

Rhodey snickered. “Just realizing it now, huh? Tony’s the least scary guy around, but his friends are a bunch of the _scariest people_ you’ll ever encounter. If you consider it, that actually makes him the scariest person you can meet at the academy. Now that the Winter Soldier is going to be his boyfriend, you can bet that he’ll just get scarier.”

Steve chuckled again good-naturedly. Bucky’s hands were shaking as they were reaching for Tony, but they were steady once Tony grasped them, one arm still full of roses. They were both smiling so brightly at each other, happy smiles that stretched Tony’s lips so wide from cheek to cheek, while Barnes’ smile was more subdued, but no less happy. Considering how long his crush has been, he's probably even happi _er_ right now.

Rhodey just hopes that now Tony will get over trying to be scary again. It doesn’t suit him. Really.

* * *

Tony was glowering at the shaking form of Justin Hammer, the man scared and properly cowed.

“Fine, fine! I’m leaving!” he exclaimed, scared out of his mind. Once the man was gone from sight, Tony turned to Rhodey, eyes sparkling and lips grinning wide.

“Honeybear! Did you see that? Did you see what I did there?”

Rhodey smiled indulgently. “Yes, I did. Where did you learn that face, Tones?”

“Bucky taught me!” Tony said brightly, smiling happily at his boyfriend, who was always beside him or right behind him. Bucky smiled too at Tony, happy and full of love.

Rhodey glanced at Barnes, feeling slightly amused by everything.

True, Rhodey can see that the Winter Soldier did teach Tony how to glower properly. The pull of his lips, the scrunch on his eyebrows, he could see it. Only, when Tony was the one doing it, he still looked like a kitten trying to be fierce. Which, well… Still too cute to even be remotely intimidating.

He looked so cute that Jan and Steve even had an aneurysm there, in the distance.

What really, actually scared Justin Hammer just now was the Winter Soldier, standing right behind Tony, pulling the exact same expression, just with 100 times the effectiveness.

He looked like Satan. Or hell on earth. Or, well, the _real, in the flesh_ _Ghost Story,_  The Winter _fucking_ Soldier.

“People are _so_ going to recognize my _power_ now!” Tone exclaimed excitedly, while the Winter Soldier is nodding behind him, smiling softly and indulgent.

“Yeah, Tones,” Rhodey chuckled, amused by everything and slightly worried about other people. But whatever. Tony’s happy, so he’s happy. If Barnes is more than willing to indulge Tony, then less work for him. “They certainly will.”

Tony smiled again happy and leaning on Bucky, who seemed too happy to have Tony wrapped around his arms.

 _Oh well,_ Rhodey thought. _What’s the worst that can happen, anyway?_


End file.
